PewDieCry: The Game
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: Based on a game by Scivious on DA. PewDieCry is the new transfer student at YouTube High School and becomes Cry's classmate. Romance blooms between them afterwards, but mostly to Cry. What will possibly happen and will they able to be together? (I don't own anything beside this story. All credit belongs to Scivious). Rated T for some swears. [Cover art by CrazyMarti on DA]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

…

 **Including PewdieCry shippers. XDXDXDXDXD**

 **Okay, that was bad. But anyway, I saw AvanNozomi's gameplay on YouTube and I absolutely love this game! So I decide to write this fanfic. Also, this game may contain spoilers for the game.**

 **All credit goes to the wonderful person who made this game.**

 **That's all I have to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The new student.**

'Sup. My name is Cryaotic, but you can call me Cry for short. I'm a student at YouTube High School. I always have a poker mask on my face, so my real face is always hidden from the others.

Well, there's not much to say about myself actually. So that's all I have to introduce myself.

Anyway, today was another regular day at school. I was at my locket and putting my things in it. As I closed it, a guy with dyed green hair came up to me. That was Jacksepticeye, or Jack.

"Hey, Cry-chan." He greeted me with his chessy grin.

"'Sup?" I returned his greeting with my usual phrase. I always say that, although I don't know why.

"I have we have a new transfer student." Jack said. Hmm… a new transfer student? That's kinda interesting, but I usually don't care about that much.

"'K." I replied very simply and quickly. The school bell rang.

"Sorry, I have to go to class now." He said and we went to class.

* * *

I was sitting at my seat and waited for the teacher to arrive. He finally came at last.

"Good morning, class." The teacher said like an old man. I can't blame him because he was quite old. Well, you know what I'm saying…

"Good morning, sensei!" I said together with my class.

"Today we are going to learn History."

I stared out the windows since you know this would be a boring lesson. I'm going to ace the test anyway because I'm sugoi. I sighed and put my hands on my cheeks and my elbows on my desk.

"But first…"

The teacher stepped aside from his position. Wasn't he going to start the lesson?

"I want to introduce you to our new transfer student."

Oh, was this the new student Jack was talking about? Kinda cool that they're in my class.

I heard the door opened. But despite that, my eyes were still outside the windows. I then heard the class getting noisier. I started to get curious. Maybe I should focus on what was happening.

I turned my eyes back to the teacher and I slightly jumped as my heart skipped a beat.

'…! Oh my!' I shouted in my mind. Standing next to my sensei was a handsome boy with golden blond hair and sparkle blue eyes. He also wore black headset. He smiled down to everyone, and his smile made my heart burned.

He looks… very kakkoii.

"H-H-How's it going." He greeted with his music-like voice. "My name is PewDiePie~ Nice to meet you."

I was speechless. Suddenly, my kokoro went doki doki. Its heartbeat became faster as every second went by. I put both of my hands on my chest to calm it down. My face got hotter along with my heart.

I… never felt like this before.

'C-Could I be in love with him?' I thought. I kept staring at him without realizing it.

"Well, PewDiePie-san." The teacher said, but his words seemed blurry to my ears now. "Let's see where you can sit… Next to Cry-san is a free seat. Why don't you sit there?"

 _Realization is 3… 2… 1._

'Wait, wait, wait… What?'

Oh fuck, he was walking to his seat. That meat he was going to sit NEXT TO ME!

'I have to stay calm.' I told myself and acted naturally.

He sat down and smiled to me. God dammit, that smile again…

"Cry, was it?" He asked.

"Yes." I couldn't say anything else rather than that. Well, what else could I say?

"Mind to share books with me?"

Wut?! Was I dreaming right now? Seriously, I would pinch myself to test that, if I could.

"No. Not at all, Sir. :)"

I put that emoji in for no reason.

He pushed his table toward mine. I put the book in the middle of the two tables. I couldn't help but stare at him and his fucking sexiness. I hoped he didn't notice.

Well, I was wearing a mask anyway, so he couldn't see my face. Phew, my mask was handy in this situation.

* * *

Class ended.

"We'll continue discuss this in our next lesson after the lunch break."

We closed our book and I sat there in silent with PewDiePie as the others did their own things. I was so embarrassed! I should say something.

"Cry-san." The teacher walked to us. "Why don't you show our student around the school?"

Sensei the awkwardness breaker!

"'K" I replied and turned to him. Where should I take him to? Maybe the school building will be fine.

"How about I show you where the rooms are, friend?"

"Sure, bro." He answered and smiled chessily at me.

I showed him all the rooms until we ended up standing in front of the classroom again.

"So, how do you like it here?" I asked.

"It's pretty awesome."

"Hey! Cry-chan." Jack's loud voice came out of nowhere and we turned to him.

"'Sup."

Jack looked over PewDiePie. "And you must be the new student!"

"Yea. Call me Pewdie, bro." PewDiePie waved at Jack, and Jack waved back.

"You don't sound like you're from here, bro."

"I'm from Sweden."

"That's pretty cool." Jack said and put his hand on his hip.

"Yes." I replied. Realizing I had said before Pewdie, I stuttered. "I-I mean if you want to, Pewds."

"Sure. Don't worry about it, Cry. :D"

"Cool!" Jack said and waved to us again. "See you later."

Once he was out of sight, I turned to PewDiePie.

"Let's check out the schoolyard now."

"Yeah."

We walked around for a while. After all the yard isn't that big. Suddenly, someone shouted and I jumped in surprise.

"CRY-CHAN~!"

That was Marzia.

"Oh. Hi." I replied simply one more time.

Marzia turned to Pewdie. "And you are the transfer student everybody's talking about!"

"Call me PewDiePie." He greeted her with that same smile of his.

"Hehehe~" She giggled… evilly, and that crept me up. She leaned her head close to my ear and whispered. _"You found yourself a majorly sexy guy, Cry-chan~"_

God dammit Marzia!

"Sh-Shut up!" I nearly said that out loud. I knew my face was turning red because of the heat in my cheeks. Pewdie looked over me and was quiet for a while.

"We only just met…" He said. Oh god… Dammit Marzia… This was so embarrassing!

"Sure~" She replied innocently as if nothing happened. "I heard you'll go to the karaoke bar later. Mind if I join?"

PewDiePie stopped looking at me and turned to her instead. "Alright. I'll see you later."

'…?!' That's the only thing that popped out in my head.

"Bye bye~"

She left.

* * *

 **If you have seen/played the game, you may notice that I put some more things in, but I wouldn't dare to change the dialogues!**

 **But anyway, that's for the first chapter. Did you enjoy it? Please tell me how you think in your reviews, and I'll appreciate them.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: At the karaoke**

I was standing outside the karaoke with Marzia and Jack, waiting for Pewdie to come. It had been almost half an hour, actually. I was wearing a blue hoodie and I tucked my hands into the pockets, kept waiting for him. The other two started getting impatient. None of us said anything until Marzia did.

"Cry, uhm, I don't think he's coming."

I didn't reply and just stood there, looking back and forth for his sight.

Jack spoke up as well. "Let's just go."

"Sorry."

She said and they both went into the building. I watched as they walked away and continued to wait. Silence… huh? Hmm… he still hadn't come yet. Sigh… Maybe I had to join the two before Pewds came, then…

As I turned my back, I heard a familiar voice came from behind.

"WAIT UP, BROS! D:" **\- Dat cute emoji though XD**

I turned around and said surprisingly. "Pewds?"

He ran up to me and I was about to say hi to him. But my smile faded away and I shut my mouth quickly as I saw someone was beside him. It was a guy, but his entire body is golden, even his face! Does he come from Egypt? Nah, that's stupid.

"What's up, Cry?" He greeted me again with that chessy smile which I love. "I brought a friend."

"Ellos." That golden guy said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I am Stephano."

"Hi. My name's Cry." I answered simply, but this time was because I felt like that there was something wrong here. "The others have already gone ahead."

"Let's go then." Pewds said and we all went inside. When we reached our room, we saw Jack and Marzia had already sat there. When Marzia saw us, she ran up and said excitedly.

"You finally made it!" She looked over the golden gu- Uh, I mean, Stephano- and asked. "And who is that?"

Still with his arms crossed, Stephano answered with his grin still on his face. "I'm Stephano."

"He's a good friend who helped me through some hard times." Pewdie added. Huh…? Why did I feel like that something was stuck in my throat when hearing this… from PewDiePie? Was it because I already fell for him?

Marzia did nothing, but pouted whispered to Stephano. _"Just don't make Cry jealous…"_

WTF?! Dah heck Marzia?! Did you even know what you just said?

Stephano raised his eyebrow in confusion. _"Jealous…?"_

"Huh?" Pewdie spoke up and broke the short-but-heavy silence between the two. "Did you say something?"

Marzia returned to her funny self and smiled. "Oh, nothing~ My turn to sing~"

With Jack and Pewds sat on the couch watching Marzia sang, I walked up to Stephano, who was also watching.

"Stephano."

"Oui?"

I gulped. "So you and Pewds are 'good friends', right?" Yes, you all know what I meant by that question.

" 'Friends'…" His grin went wider. "Sure. We're _so much more_ than just friends."

Wait… what?! Didn't he mean that…?!

He looked at me with a suspect look.

"You got a problem with that?"

I stuttered. "N-no, Sir."

I sweated as he kept staring at me with that same look, and I knew that he wasn't going to take that and change subject.

"You really are in love with Pewdie, _don't you?"_

Yep, I was screwed up, _for sure._

"N-N-NO!" I said (yelled, actually) out loud. Fortunately, the loud music in the background covered that for me.

His grin returned and he looked right into my face. "You want to fight for his love?"

What?! No! I didn't mean to bring this up!

 _STEPHANO would like to battle!_

Oh fuck…

He took out his sword and stood there, ready to jump into the fight. And about me? Well, just me and myself.

…

WHAT SHOULD I DO?!

Let's see what item was in my bag- Oh wait, I didn't bring a bag. Silly me.

Uh… how about using POKéMON?

 _What POKéMON? This is serious!_

Okay! Okay! Jesus! I can't use anything, so… let me run then!

 _NO, YOU LITTLE SHIT. You can't run!_

Fuck you, game rule!

Sigh… I had to fight then… But the only thing I could do here was singing, since there was a microphone next to me. But would Pewds and the others hear me singing with my terrible voice? Welp, I had to risk it.

 _CRY used SING (to PEWS)!_

I picked up the microphone and started to sing… awfully.

* * *

 **Insert the song that is catching/crazy/whatever that can make you dance crazily af. XDXDXD**

 **Sorry.**

* * *

When I finished, I was terribly tired. I looked over the others and saw Pewdie gave me a thumbs up.

 _PEWDS is impressed! It's super effective!_

I saw Stephano's HP bar went down quickly and then it was empty. I… I made it! I won! And Pewds liked it too! Ya-

 _CRY fainted!_

 _PEWDS: You ok, Cry?_

The battle ended…

* * *

 _Third person's POV (because at this point, Cry is unconscious)_

"Cry?!" Pewds said out loud as he knelt beside an unconscious Cry. His face was filled with worry. "CRY!"

* * *

 _Back to Cry's POV_

"P-Pewds…" I mumbled as I slowly opened my eyes. I rested my hand over my forehead. Did I just faint…? What happened?

"Are you alright, Cry?" I turned my head over and I saw Pewds with worry on his face. He was holding me on his laps.

"I don't know… how much longer I can take it."

"Cry… I just want you to know, that you mean so much to me. I love you, bro."

* * *

 **Me: *Insert slow romantic French music***

* * *

We kept making eye contact with each other. I couldn't help but stared at his beautiful blue eyes. I said without realizing. "Oh Pewds. Touch me like your keyboard, friend!"

Yes, I meant it. He finally confessed to me, and this was like the happiest moment in my life. He loves me!

He leaned his face closer…. and closer… until our lips were inches apart. He was about to kiss me…

Suddenly everything went black.

It was a dream.

* * *

 **Me: *Flip table* NUUUUHHH!**

* * *

I opened my eyes and could make out a street. I felt strong arms carrying me.

Oh god… Pewds was carrying me! In bridal style! I wanted to move and said something but somehow I couldn't. I wondered if he could tell I was awake at this point. _Thump… thump…_ My kokoro beat fast against my chest.

I then head a high pitched girly voice next to me. "Thanks for carrying him home, Pewdie!"

Pewds sighed as he kept walking forward slowly. "I'm really worried about Cry." I lowered his head and lowered his voice down as if he were saying to himself rather than Marzia. "I mean… We just met, I know. But he's alrighty and I sure like him.

I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness again.

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Thanks for your view everyone. It isn't much but I'm very happy that you guys like it and I already have a lot of fun writing this story. Leave me a review if you'd like.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my dear readers for not updating this story for a long time. But since I'm here, let's just jump right into the new chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on PewDieCry: The Game…**_

 _Pewds sighed as he kept walking forward slowly. "I'm really worried about Cry." I lowered his head and lowered his voice down as if he were saying to himself rather than Marzia. "I mean… We just met, I know. But he's alrighty and I sure like him."_

 _I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness again._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The confession.**

When I opened my eyes again, I lied on my bed. I rubbed my head tiredly as I groaned. I looked out the windows and found out that it was already morning. I stretched my arms.

I looked at my clock on my nightstand and… OH FUCK! I'm gonna be late for school! About time to get up if I wanted to get to school on time. I quickly got out off my bed and grabbed the comb to brush my hair.

Suddenly the door to my bedroom opened. 'Who would come at this time?' I thought.

Oh, it was my brother, who has a poker face and white skin.

"'Sup?" He said. "You're up. Good. Get dressed and go to school."

" 'K." I replied simply… as always.

After done dressing, I grabbed my schoolbag and ran to school as fast as I could. Good thing that I was lucky and got there on time.

* * *

The school day ended and the teacher closed his book. "And that's it for today. See you tomorrow."

The class replied loudly and then it was time to go home. I packed up my things and was ready to go home. Suddenly, Marzia came up to me and asked.

"Hey, Cry! I had so much fun yesterday. How about you?"

I sighed. "I passed out."

She suddenly grinned which sent shiver down my spine."Yeah. But Pewdie carried you home…" She paused and chuckled evilly as she covered her mouth. "… bridal style."

Hearing this, my kokoro beat fast in my chest again and blushed madly underneath my mask. I cursed under my breath.

"He also said that he liked you." She continued in a teasing voice, which annoyed me and me blush even more. "And it's no secret that you like him. Just go for it!"

I then thought about that. Yes, she was right about me liking Pewdie (maybe more than "like"), but I'm scared that he'll reject me. But… I had to give a shot to find out.

"Y-Yes. You're right!" I stuttered.

And before I could say anything else, she pushed me out the classroom door.

We stepped out to the schoolyard and… the scenery today was kinda nice. The sky was a clear blue with some fluffy white cloud which flowed slowly. The cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully and the petals flew as the wind came by. I have never seen the schoolyard so pretty like this.

Okay, back to the main thing Cry!

'I searched for him everywhere… He probably went home already…' I sighed sadly.

Suddenly, I heard a girly and very high pitched scream coming from the school. I jumped slightly. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Pewdie running to me.

"Pewdie…" I mumbled.

He looked at me for a while before speaking up. "Cry…"

Okay, this was it Cry. This was the moment, the moment of confession. You and him in a relationship or not depend on this very moment. I brought all of my courage and started to stutter. "Pewds, I… want to tell you something."

"Cry…?"

I took a deep breath and tried my best not to stutter too much. "Pewdie, I I-…"

I could hear a loud noise from my school. We both jumped at the suddenly noise, and that was when the moment was ruined as well. Goddamnit!

"AAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAH AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled so loud that I had to cover my ears.

" …:( " was my respond when I saw him running away.

As I was about to walk away, I stopped midway. "…?!" It was… a barrel bouncing toward me!

"I will kidnap you and take you far away! It'll be a trap for Pewdie!" It said evilly. "Wahahahahaha! Wahahaha!" It then started to laugh.

A trap?! No! I don't want to be a trap to lure him into danger! "Ah! D: Not today, Sir!" I turned around to leave… But there was another barrel blocking my way! And since this is a fucking two dimensional world that means I was trapped now. Great.

Thanks, you fucking game rules!

"BARRELS!" A familiar voice suddenly came up. I looked around and was shocked.

Pewds was saving me. He kicked the barrels out hard while Stephano used his sword to block the barrels' attack and slice them up. Pewdie ran toward me while Stephano was still fighting. Pewdie grabbed my hand. I instantly blushed. The feeling of his hand holding mine made me blushed even harder.

He ran into the school building. I asked him what was going on. However, Pewdie was out of breath while speaking and I could only make out the words "being followed".

 _Where did he even run to?_

The toilet (?)

 _Nope. You guessed wrong._ **(You dirty sinner XD)**

He ran to the classroom. "Phew…" He breathed heavily. Finally I was with Pewdie. Alone. Just the two of us. Now was my chance! You can do it, Cry!

"Pewdie?" I spoke up. "There's really something I really need to tell you!"

He turned around to look at me and smiled. "What is it, bro?"

"Pewdie… I think I fe-…"

"Ellos, Pewdie. Missed me?"

Okay, that's it. I have had enough of this shit! First I couldn't find him, then the barrels ruined our moment, and then this guy! Urggg! "GOD!"

They both jumped at my sudden rage shout.

"Damn it, Pewdie! What the fuck!"

"Huh?" Pewdie asked confusingly.

"I searched for you so long and when I find you strange things happen! All I am trying to say is, that I fell for you!"

 _Good job, Cry. You did it._

 _You did it…?_

I stopped raging and started to think of what I said earlier. Oh god...

 _Oh no, you didn't, did you?_

Yep, this is the moment when you know you fucked up. Why? Because now Pewdie was staring at me non-stop and Stephano was… grinning?

"Uh… what?" Pewdie was the one who broke the awkward silence.

 _Wow, you just confessed._

 _What do you do?_

 _ **"Whatjdsqhhjxwqewqjedjw`qje`jq"**_

 _ **Calm down.**_

 _ **"How embarrassing!"**_

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Wow Cry, you really fucked up there. XD And that first option though…. XDXDXDXDD**

 **Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's one more thing that I need to tell you guys, but I'll leave it for the next chapter because the thing is related to it.**

 **Leave a review if I'd like and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And hello again! I'm sorry for not updating lately, but don't worry because here I am. This is the last chapter and it will contain all endings of this game because I don't know which one to choose since they're all good... especially the last one ;)**

 **Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Our ending**

"I searched for you so long and when I find you strange things happen! All I am trying to say is, that I fell for you!"

"Uh… what?" Pewdie was the one who broke the awkward silence.

 _Wow, you just confessed._

 _What do you do?_

 ** _"Whatjdsqhhjxwqewqjedjw`qje`jq"_**

 ** _Calm down._**

 ** _"How embarrassing!"_**

* * *

 **Cry chooses** ** _"Whatjdsqhhjxwqewqjedjw`qje`jq"_**

"What I asdfhwelffjkaldoqwrkob-" I was too frustrated and embarrassed at the same time that I didn't know what I was saying or what I was supposed to say anymore. So I just… let them all out like that. Yeah… fuck.

I fainted again and woke up in my room.

"Cry I am home now. AND I am looking so handsome and also my shirt opened?"

Pewdie greeted me and I nearly had nosebleed as I looked at his manly chest. He looked so hot when his shirt were opened, I admitted. I know, it sounded perverting but… I was telling the truth.

"OOH MISTER PEWDS ooh." I put one hand over my forehead as I admiring his beauty. I clutched his shirt and wrapped my arms around his neck. He accepted my embrace and leaned closer.

"Let's do it." I said without hesitation.

"Yes." That was he said before pushing me down and grinning. "AND I WILL leace my headphones on."

I gazed at him quietly.

 _Meanwhile in 20 mile radius of this event…_

 _Third person's POV_

"Pewdiecry! Ooooh!"

Women becoming fangirls _._

Barrels exploding.

It was amazing.

The end.

 **You: WTF?!**

 **You got: The best fucking ending of them all.**

* * *

 **Cry chooses to calm down.**

Calm the fuck down, Cry!

"I- I didn't expect that." Pewdie looked away while blushing and I fucking adore how he looks with blush. But this wasn't the time to talk about that. "Just let me think it over."

"S-Sure." I replied simply as I didn't know what else to say.

…

 _More dots._

"Hah, I- I will go now." Pewdie spoke after like hours of silence, and I was grateful of him because of that. He walked quietly out of the classroom. When he was out of sight, Stephano glanced at me with unexplainable look.

"…" was all he said to me. Without saying anything more, he walked out as well and I heard his voice from outside the room. _"This way, Pewdie!"_

All I did was to sweat. God… I screwed it up, didn't I?

I tried to keep myself distracted by reading some books in the school library. It didn't help. I couldn't help but think about him. Were you daydreaming now? Cry?

Fine.

"-u think, Cry?"

A strange voice cut through my thoughts suddenly like a spear. Huh, who was that?

"Cry…?"

"H-huh?" I turned around and realized that it was my crush, PewDiePie. He was smiling at me and that made me blush madly. But I succeeded in trying to calm it down, including my fast-beating heart.

"Well, what do you say?" He asked me while maintaining his charming smile.

"Uhm…"

"I really don't know if I can do this." He blushed as he looked away once more, like he did when we were still in the classroom. "You know, be in a relationship with you."

"…" I was speechless.

"But it's worth a try, ri-"

"YES!" I cut him off immediately by shouting despite being in the library.

Silence. Awkward silence. Again.

"Alrighty!" He said happily and smiled down at the blushing me. I was again, but this time because of boiling happiness and butterflies in my stomach. This was a new start of our relationship.

 **Fin.**

 **You got: ULTRA GAAAAAAYYYY ending.**

* * *

 **Cry chooses "How embarrassing!"**

How embarrassing, indeed.

"No-nothing!" was all the thing I managed to stutter out. I blushed madly because of embarrassment. "I should go."

I ran home. And I couldn't sleep at all. I was feeling uneasy the whole night.

When I got to school I was really tired.

"Hey Cry!" Pewdie's voice called for me from behind as I was walking. I turned around and face him.

Oh god. I hoped he forgot about yesterday.

"I was thinking about -… about what happened yesterday."

Looked like he didn't.

"Maybe we should just forget that and stay friends."

That was the worst thing you can hear when your crush rejects you and you two gets the friendzone instead of relationship. It was so hurt to hear him said that, but… I had to accept that. Maybe it was best that we remained normal friends.

"Yeah… That would be great." I replied simply.

"So… What's your next class? (:"

 **The end.**

 **You got: The FRIENDSHIP ending~**

* * *

 **Well, apparently, there is a secret ending hidden on the option screen. Do you want to find out where it is? Well, it's at…**

…

 **You think I will tell you? No, I won't spoil this great game!**

* * *

 **Cry chooses the secret option.**

"Let's go, Pewdie." Stephano said and was about to led Pewdie out of the classroom, but Pewdie spoke up.

"No."

He then walked closer to me. Every single step of his gave me anxious and made my butterflies flew in my stomach. I didn't dare to look at him, although I had my mask to cover my reddened face. I finally stop and I could feel his warm breath hit my hair, which sent electric wave through my heart and made it beat madly. There was long silence between us…

… until I felt a hand on my mask. Without any warning, my mask were taken off and my face was revealed to him. For the first time, I saw him so clearly that I could feel his eyes were gleaming and his pale skin was reflecting at the slight darkness of the room. Realizing that he was staring at me, I tried to look away but I couldn't because of his warm smile and it also melted my heart away.

"I love you too, Cry."

 **Ende~**

 **You got: The just-like-the-fanfictions ending~**

 **Stephano: This ending sucks.**

* * *

 **Okay! This is the end of this story. Thank you so much for reading, I enjoyed writing it a lot. Leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
